Bail Organa
: "We know what needs to be done now. Take down the Man. Our rebellion has a cause." Bail Organa was an NPC senator from the planet Alderaan who raised Leia Amidala, the daughter of Padmé Amidala and Anakin. He only appeared in-comic as an NPC, but he ended up as one of Jim's player characters in an unrecorded session. He had a tendancy of talking tough by quoting old Marlon Brando and James Dean movies. Silence of the Clones He was present when Senators Padme Amidala and Jar Jar Binks were meeting with Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council when discussing the upcoming Senate vote for bills on creating an army for the Republic, and building a moon for Naboo to replace the moon destroyed by the Trade Federation. He quoted Brando and Dean, but did nothing important or memorable. He was also present when Mace Windu and Yoda were discussing whether they could get Senate approval for using the clone army on Kamino when Senator Jar Jar declared he had a plan. He still did nothing important or memorable. Revelation of the Sith After rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous and crash landing a dreadnought on a landing area, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, Anakin, and Chancellor Palpatine were greeted by a small crowd that included Mace Windu and C-3PO. Mace Windu berated them, revealing that their crash landing killed several people. Anakin claimed that they actually managed to save lives, and that thousands might've died if they hadn't landed the dreadnought like they did. Palpatine added that they did manage to rescue him, and Mace Windu was willing to drop the matter. Bail Organa informed them that the Trade Federation were about to invade Naboo again, but Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2, and 3PO were all distracted by the fact that none of them had any idea who Bail Organa was supposed to be. They had met him three years earlier, but since he'd done nothing important or memorable, they'd all forgotten him by this time. Padme Amidala showed up and was quickly reunited with Anakin. The next day, Organa, along with his fellow Senators Mon Mothma and Giddean Danu met with Senator Padme in her office to discuss the Federation's invasion of Naboo. Padme asked what she could do about it, now that she was pregnant. They suggested she lead the debate in the Senate. Padme wanted to know what was being done about stopping the invasion. She was told that the Senate had tried to send Obi-Wan and Anakin after the invasion fleet, but Padme interrupted that that was unfair because she wished she could take on the invasion fleet too. Finally she decided that she and the other Senators should start a rebellion in the Senate about...something. C-3PO and R2-D2 attended a meeting Padme was having with her fellow Senators, including Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Chi Eekway Papanoida, and Bana Breemu. Padme suggested they overthrow the Senate, but her fellow Senators were all weak-willed and timid except for Bail Organa. After Clone Troopers began massacring Jedi all across the galaxy and had tried and failed to kill Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan sneaked aboard a clone trooper ship and took off, departing from Utapau. He decided the only character of any importance he could still trust was Bail Organa. He contacted Organa, who informed him that clones had been slaughtering the Jedi at the Temple. Obi-Wan asked where Organa was now, and learned that Organa was on his ship leaving Coruscant. Obi-Wan agreed to meet him there on board. Yoda and Obi-Wan met Organa on his ship. Obi-Wan suggested they should investigate the Jedi Temple. Yoda didn't want to because it'd be full of yucky dead bodies and would obviously be a trap. Obi-Wan pointed out to him that political leaders always appear at the site of tragedies as soon as possible because it's great publicity. Yoda (who had some political aspirations at the time) eagerly decided that he could kiss the surviving babies. As Organa's ship headed back to Coruscant, they picked up a transmission of a public announcement urging people to turn in any Jedi they encountered to the authorities. After Yoda and Obi-Wan had left Organa on his ship, and after Yoda had fallen after a duel with Palpatine in the Senate chamber, Yoda landed on the Senate floor and managed to sneak out. He contacted Bail Organa, who picked him up on Oragana's hovercar. Yoda and Bail Organa awaited Obi-Wan, R2-D2, C-3PO, and a dying Padme on a hospital stationed on an asteroid. As their ship arrived, and Obi-Wan carried Padme out, she went into labor. As Padme was being operated on, a GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit informed the others that while Padme was dying beyond any hope of recovery, there was still a chance the hospital might be able to save...the twins. Obi-Wan was with Padme as she was giving birth, assisted by a rather inept EW-3 Midwife Droid. Padme first gave birth to a boy, whom she named Luke. She then gave birth to a girl, whom she named Leia. Padme died. Bail Organa informed Obi-Wan and Yoda that Naboo had been liberated. He revealed that General Jar Jar Binks led the assault, nixed the Feds, and moved the planet back to its original orbit; that Sio Bibble saved most of the people by schmoozing with the Feds; that the capital Theed was protected by a force field; but the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria was once again lost. They pondered what to do with the babies. Yoda declared they should never be allowed to learn the Force and that it was too dangerous to keep them together. Organa volunteered that he had a "chick" on Alderaan who was into kids, who'd raise the girl. They decided to give Leia Padme's blaster. As Organa left, Obi-Wan and Yoda argued about what to do next. Yoda wanted to go meditate on the Jedi's failures, while Obi-Wan wanted to rebuild the Jedi and Republic. Obi-Wan declared that he'd take the boy as far away from Alderaan as possible. Yoda was fine with that because it meant this brother and sister would never have to meet each other. Obi-Wan took Padme's underwater oxygen extraction apparatus and grappling hook to give to Luke when he was older. Obi-Wan decided he'd take the boy to Tatooine, where Luke had family that was more remote than Padme's family on Naboo. But Obi-Wan had no way of getting there because Clone Troopers had just destroyed his ship while looking for Jedi. R2 offered his space dreadnought for Obi-Wan to borrow, although R2 warned that it's weapons weren't online yet and it had no guidance system. Organa ordered a subordinate, Captain Antilles, to look after R2-D2 and C-3PO until Obi-Wan got back. He informed Antilles that their Rebellion now had a cause: to take down the Man. Organa had returned to Alderaan to give Leia to his girlfriend, Breha Moon-Flower. She called the baby a beautiful princess. A New Generation 19 years later, after the Republic had become an Empire, Organa was still heavily involved in the Rebellion. He set up a suicide ambush on Imperial forces at Polis Massa, where he lost his life. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Player Characters